one stroke and you've consumed my waking days
by RedBeautySkimmonsFTW
Summary: Clarke is so far in debt that she's starting to believe nothing good can happen to her. Lexa is drowning in work and is perfectly happy to do so until she realizes her need for a social life. In other words, the fake dating AU very loosely based off the movie Pretty Woman…. collab with my buddy rubylucasridinghoodmeghanory


Lexa Woods had a deep dislike for parties.

She never understood the need to stand around in circles of people talking about nonsense. Yet her father had always made her attend anyway. Social situations were important and Lexa needed to learn how to associate with people. It was necessary for proper networking. Being social was good for business. It showed you as an open individual. Approachable.

He had been telling her that every day since she was fifteen. She remembered how she would always subtly roll her eyes when she was younger. She could repeat the speech in her head and drown out his voice if she wanted to.

She never really followed his advice. She would keep herself locked away. Learning every aspect of his company. Gaining all the knowledge of what it would take to make it better. To make it larger and stronger.

It wasn't until college that she started to form real relationships. She started to date but her life was still consumed with learning and succeeding. That's why her social life never developed. That's why her relationships always failed.

That's why, at this moment, she was on the phone with her current girlfriend having a not so comfortable conversation.

"Luna, please…" Lexa breathed, pressing her back into the wall. Her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose as she squeezed her green eyes tightly closed. "Are you coming or not?"

"No, Lexa, I'm not coming." She replied, harshly. "I told Indra to tell you that I wasn't."

Lexa breathed out, her head tilting back. She lightly banged her head against the wall. "You didn't think it would be wise to call me directly?"

Luna scoffed. "Lexa, you wouldn't have answered if I called."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know _exactly_ what it means." Luna barked. "I have a better relationship with your assistant then I have with you."

Lexa exhaled heavily. "Luna, listen to me…"

"No, you listen to me." Luna interrupted. "You can't just pay attention to me when you need to look good in front of your new colleagues. I don't have to come running whenever you snap your fingers."

"Luna, I never said you…"

"I'm not supposed to be someone you just have at your beck and call, Lexa" There was a small pause and she could hear Luna clear her throat. "This was supposed to be a relationship."

Lexa paused, at the choice of words prior to _relationship_. Her head dropped as she gripped the phone to her ear. There was no point in fighting anymore. She knew what was going to happen. It's what always happens. "So, I'm assuming our relationship is over?"

There was only a beat of silence before Luna spoke again. "You would assume correctly."

Lexa wrapped her arm around herself, swallowing back the unexpected lump in her throat. "Alright then. I wish you well, Luna."

"Yeah…. You too, Lexa."

The call ended.

Her jaw shifted and she slid her phone back into her pocket. She glanced around the party, knowing she should join the celebration. Accept their congratulations on her returning home and taking her rightful position in the company. She was far younger than her father was when he started this company. Now, it was her turn to run it.

A real relationship would be too much of a distraction at this point. Just like always.

"Lexa, I've been looking for you."

She composed herself, straightening her jacket. A forced smile on her lips. "Titus." She greeted, extending her hand toward him.

Titus had worked side by side with her father for years. He was his attorney and, now, he was hers. His wife had arranged this party for Lexa, ignoring the protests from her husband. He knew Lexa didn't like parties. The only reason he encouraged them at all was so his lovely wife would be… occupied.

"Where's Luna?" He questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

Lexa sighed, clasping her hands in front of herself. "I think you already know the answer to that question."

Titus bounced his head and slipped his hands into the pockets of his dress pants. "A relationship isn't really what you need right now anyway."

"Agreed." Lexa felt a small tug in her stomach and she chose to ignore it. She took in a breath and slowly released it. A forced smile played on her lips as she met his eyes. "I think I'm going to walk around for a bit."

He looked at her suspiciously. "Lexa…"

She forced her smile to spread a bit. "I'm fine, Titus." She reached out and patted his arm. "I'm just ready to start working on that deal."

"Do you really think you can get him to sell to you?"

Lexa scoffed with just a bit of overconfidence. "I know I can." She's pretty sure this was the first time something that resembled a smile came from Titus.

With one final pat to the man's arm, Lexa excused herself and wandered back into the party. As the time passed, it felt like it was getting harder and harder to think. She kept the faux smile plastered on for what felt like hours. It was really only fifteen minutes but really…

She listened to the congratulations. When asked about Luna, she was vague and apologized to those who said they were excited to meet her. Questions about her relationship seemed to be the most popular thing. She didn't understand why then her father's voice rung in her ears.

 _Being social makes you more open, Lexa. People want to know you as a person not just the future head of a large company._

She shifted uncomfortably in place and excused herself from yet another conversation. This was it. Lexa just wanted to go home and relax. Get away from talk of another failed relationship. Get away from all of it until she could lock herself in her office and do what she did best.

Make money.

She made her way through the party, this time ignoring the calls of her name. Her fingers pressed into her phone as she sent a text message to her driver. It was that moment that she felt two hands touch her shoulders from the front, halting her movements.

"Woah, there."

Lexa felt her heart stop. She knew that voice. How could she forget it?

"Lexa?" It sounded like a question but she knew that it wasn't.

"Costia." She greeted, the name escaping her lips like a breath of air. Lexa lightly gripped the woman's wrist and pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "It's lovely to see you."

Costia smiled. "You too, Lexa."

There was a beat of silence between them. They just stared at one another and Lexa could feel the surge of memories coming back. Her eyes shifted up and down, subtly. Costia was still beautiful. Her pink sundress shining brightly against her caramel colored skin. Her light brown eyes still sparkled when she smiled.

Lexa took in a breath and cleared her throat to reminded herself to stay in the now. "So, I heard you got engaged."

Costia pressed her teeth into her bottom lip and held up her hand. "I did." She lowered her hand, slowly as her eyes darted down to the ring. She touched the band, moving it around in a circle. "I couldn't wait for you forever." She raised her eyes to meet Lexa's once again.

Lexa felt that. It was like a punch to the gut. Unexpected and painful. She took in a deep breath to remind herself that she could. A soft smile formed on her lips as took Costia's hand in her own. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Costia's smile was smaller but still gorgeous.

Lexa furrowed her brow in question as she stared into the other woman's eyes. "Costia, may I ask you a question?"

Costia nodded. "Of course, Lexa."

"When you and I were dating…" She swallowed back a sudden lump in her throat as she glanced down at their hands. The diamond resting on her ex's finger shining brightly under the lights. She raised her attention to Costia once again. "Did you spend more time speaking with Indra then with me?"

Costia did her best to control her expression. She held her lips together for a moment then sighed. An apologetic look covering her features. "I asked Indra to be one of my bridesmaids." She confessed, solemnly.

Lexa released a small laugh. It was a slap in the face to hear how distant she was from both of her relationships. She gave a small, sad smile and leaned in to kiss her cheek again. "I'm very happy for you, Costia." She said, sincerely.

Costia rested her hand on Lexa's shoulder and pressed a small kiss to her cheek as well. "Thank you, Lexa."

Lexa touched her cheek, looking into her eyes one final time before walking around her and disappearing through the crowd. She didn't look back. She couldn't. There was no reason to see if Costia was watching her go. The woman had moved on and Lexa couldn't blame her one bit for doing so.

The air outside of the house hit her hard. It cooled the heat in her cheeks and calmed the nerves in her stomach. Her hands rested on her hips as she stared out into the sea of cars. She pressed a button on her phone and brought it to her ear.

"Nyko, where are you?"

"I'm sorry, Miss. Woods."

Lexa looked up at the sound of a whistle. She could see Nyko standing next to a long black car. He waved his hand frantically as an apologetic look covered his face.

"I'm buried back here." He explained, slumping his shoulders as he held the phone to talk to her. "The party will have to end before I can go."

Lexa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "It's not your fault, Nyko." She thought for a moment, scanning all the cars again. At the front sat a beautiful silver BMW. "Just meet me at home when you can get out, alright?"

"Yes, Miss. Woods."

She hung up and turned to the young, sloppily dressed young man sitting in a chair. Why would Titus let his wife hire someone like this?

"Excuse me?"

The boy jumped up from the stool, practically knocking it over. He struggled to grab it as he looked up at Lexa. "Yes, Miss?"

Lexa pointed toward the car sitting out front, free from any blockade. "Is that Titus' car?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, Miss."

Lexa held out her hand and wiggled her fingers. "Keys." She ordered, waiting impatiently as the boy stumbled to grab them.

It was at that moment that Titus hurried out the front door. "Lexa! Wait where are you going?"

"Home." Lexa responded, frankly as she took the keys from the boy. She held them up. "By the way, I'm borrowing your car. I'll make sure you get it back in the morning." She slid her phone into her pocket and walked toward the car without waiting for his permission.

"Lexa, let me get Nyko." He pleaded, snapping his fingers at the boy and pointing toward the large man Lexa was speaking with just a second ago.

"Titus, he's stuck back there." She continued to walk toward the man's car. "I promise your car will return in one piece."

Titus rested his hand on his forehead as he watched her climb inside. "It's a brand new car, Lexa. Please… just…"

Lexa waved him off. "Good night, Titus. Thank you for the party." With one final wave, she closed the door and drove off down the street….

* * *

Clarke's eyes were drooping behind the counter. All the tables were cleaned, the garbage's had been emptied, she had even refilled the salt and pepper shakers. It was six, the middle of the dinner rush, and no one was here.

Well, not no one. Thelonious Jaha had been coming in at 5:45 every day for the past month, every day since his son Wells died. He ordered a Miller Genuine Draft, sipped at it while reading the newspaper, ordered another one at 6:32, another at 7:04, another at 7:05, and then one more for the road. Clarke knew his schedule like clockwork; they had a routine. She called a taxi for him at 7:00, and he gave her the keys to his car and a $5 bill. At close, she'd drive a mile down the road, park the car in his driveway, and slide his keys under the crack between the garage door and the concrete.

Clarke worked the closing shift every night but Sunday. Sunday was her day off. Maya, the owner's daughter, took over her Jaha responsibilities Sunday night, and it made her a little upset because it was $5 she wasn't making. She needed all the money she could get. Literally all of the money. Rent was getting bad. It had been getting bad since she and Raven had moved in.

Clarke knew she was lacking in tip money this month, but she didn't want to talk to anyone today. It was an especially rough day with the landlord, although this wasn't the first time he'd threatened them with eviction.

Unfortunately, Clarke's day was about to get worse.

"Hey," Bellamy leaned up next to her on the counter, looking defeated. "You talked to Vincent yet today?" he huffed.

"No, why?"

"I got some bad news for you then." He pulled a towel out of his pocket and wiped his hands off while he spoke, wringing it even after the grease stains came off. "He's cutting hours."

"What?!" Clarke burst before he could even begin to explain. "He can't do that."

Bellamy's expression was as bitter as his laugh. "Come on, Clarke. Look around. Business isn't just bad; it's non-existent. Either Vincent cuts hours, or he fires people."

Clarke was nearly in tears as she high-tailed it to the office that hid behind the kitchen, practically throwing the door open. Vincent swirled in his chair to look at her. "I assume Bellamy told you," he smiled softly, standing up so that they were eye level.

"What can I do?" she asked. "I - I need this _so_ badly."

"Clarke," he put a hand on her shoulder, and she dipped her head because she felt her eyes give in, "you know you're our best worker. You're my favorite employee, and I can't get Maya to stop talking about how great you are. I know you're going through a tough time, but there's nothing I can do. This way, everyone gets to keep their job. I can help you look for a second one if you need more money. Maya and I are more than happy to help."

"I already have a second job," she moaned in exasperation, leaning back against the wall completely. "And I've been selling some of my art when I can, but I can't even paint anymore because I'm either working or sleeping." Her feet gave out, and she sunk to the floor with her head buried in her knees. "I feel like I'm trapped in a nightmare. You know, the ones where you're running as fast as you can, but it's never fast enough?"

"Clarke…" Vincent crouched down in front of her, wishing there was something he could offer her, practically willing to sell the entire restaurant so this girl could actually reach her potential. But he was all too familiar with what she was going through. When the blonde looked up at him, he could feel the hopelessness radiating off of her, and he opened his mouth to speak, but someone else cut him off.

"Clarke!" Bellamy called. "Someone pulled into the parking lot. You'd better get out here."

She slid back up, wiped under her eyes, and grabbed the door handle before Vincent could even stop her. He didn't know whether to admire Clarke or pity her. Her ability to bury her emotions was unprecedented.

Clarke knew she was good at that too. In fact, she was probably getting too good at it, though maybe that was better when she just wanted to fucking die over a pile of unpaid bills and eviction notices.

Bellamy was back in the kitchen by the time she reached the counter, but someone else was waiting for her.

The minute Someone Else caught her eyes, Clarke stopped.

The world stopped.

Everything stopped.

Put this woman in front of Clarke's easel, and she would not have been able to paint. Even her brush would stop.

The humble waitress knew enough to tell that her purse was Louis Vuitton, which she might be able to afford after two lifetimes working this job. As she walked forward, her black stilettos clicked against the floor, forcing Clarke's eyes down. Her heels were probably five inches tall, and the straps that caged her foot were lined with gold. Clarke found herself wanting to slip off those shoes like Princess Charming (and maybe run away as fast as possible with them in hand). She could only imagine the legs underneath those black slacks, which, of course, were designed like skinny jeans. Clarke swallowed a gulp and clenched her hands around invisible hips. An unbuttoned black blazer managed to hide a silky white top that she could see through if she tried hard enough. Dark brown hair dangled in perfect curls, strands resting inches from wet crimson lips.

Judging from the way she was dressed, Clarke supposed that she was used to everything stopping for her. This was the woman who made everyone stop just from walking into a room. This was a real life Miranda Priestly. People spent every waking minute waiting hand and foot to ensure Someone Else's satisfaction. Or maybe not. Those people probably wouldn't want her coming to a shabby diner alone. Clarke's best guess was that she was lost. Either way, she emanated power, wealth, and confidence. Best part was that it looked like they were the same age.

Clarke had to stare quickly, but she knew this woman was worth more than this entire diner within one second. Part of her threatened to burst with anger when the sunglasses were placed carelessly in a handbag that she didn't dare assign value to. Part of her hated that even her eyes were the color of money. The other part of her was trying to resist jumping over the counter.

"Hi," she nodded, and immediately, Clarke knew that Someone Else was way out of her element.

Hoping for a large tip, she resisted the urge to launch into a condescension rant and sunk into her routine. "You can have a seat at any table, and I'll be right over."

Clarke had to duck down behind the counter to grab Jaha a beer, but she also took advantage of the moment to recover and prepare. This was going to be awkward and possibly damaging to her self-esteem, but you could bet your ass that Clarke Griffin was going to be a bundle of joy if it meant getting a tip that was more than a few singles.

After getting up, she slid the beer onto Jaha's table before moving to the other end of the diner and setting a menu in front of the woman with a beaming smile. "I'm Clarke, I'll be taking care of you. I can give you a little bit to look at the menu if you want."

"Uh, no, that's okay." She didn't even look down. "I'll just have water."

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat? My buddy Bellamy is a really good cook. Besides, he needs to put in some actual work; he hasn't made anything since his shift started."

A small smirk tugged at the woman's lips. "In that case, I'll eat whatever Bellamy enjoys cooking the most." Clarke knew _exactly_ what that was, but she held it in, eager to witness Vice President Pretty Eyes chow down.

Clarke retrieved the menu and headed into the kitchen, hardly containing her glee. As soon as Bellamy saw her, he said, "So what am I making?"

"She wants the burger, Blake," Clarke replied. " _The_ burger."

"No way," he practically jumped in excitement. "I haven't made that in ages."

"Gonna let me stay and watch?"

"Nope, out with you, Griffin." She leaned against the counter and crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows, but Bellamy immediately came over to push her out of the kitchen. "Family secret."

With a roll of her eyes, Clarke headed back behind the counter, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. She set it down for a second, looking for extra straws, but paused to observe.

She was just staring out the window. Perfectly still, one leg crossed over the other, hands folded in her lap. In fact, when Clarke set her glass down at the table, she jumped.

"Sorry," the blonde suppressed a giggle.

"That's alright," she gave the same smile again, the tiniest lift in the corner of her mouth. Quite frankly, it was adorable. And yet, Clarke found it strange that she fought so hard not to smile.

She returned to her spot behind the counter, fidgeting with whatever she could while she waited for Bellamy to be done. Someone Else kept looking out the window, except for the one time she dug out her cell phone. The expression on her face told Clarke that there was a reason she was here: no one would look for her. And with that one moment of scrunched up eyebrows, Clarke started to feel sorry for her.

"Order up!"

It was Clarke's turn to jump, and she turned around to see the monstrosity she was about to serve. Two patties of juicy burger surrounded a perfectly crafted mess of lettuce, tomato, and barbecue sauce. Under the top bun were onion rings. She almost didn't have the heart to take the plate.

Her reaction was exactly what Clarke had expected. Green eyes almost popped out of her head onto the mountain of fries. "I can have him make something else," Clarke offered, her cheeks pink.

"Why?" The brunette looked up at her in alarm. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"I mean, you might have a heart attack."

"Seems like a worthy price to pay for such a masterpiece." And with that, she delicately rolled up the sleeves on her blazer, and grabbed the burger with two hands that looked like they had never been formally introduced to grease before. She was smart enough to hold it away from the rest of her flawless outfit, but when she bit into it, she smiled. A full one this time.

"I'm gonna get you more napkins," Clarke announced, needing to do something other than watch a stranger eat. Once she had dropped them off, she made sure not to linger. She paid attention to how much water was left in the glass, to any time the woman looked up, but other than that, Clarke didn't interfere with her evening.

At 7:00 p.m., Clarke went to the payphone by the bathrooms and called a taxi for Jaha. They finished up their routine, and she watched him stumble out the door, very aware that the only people in the diner now were her and Someone Else. She washed Jaha's table and folded up the newspaper, then went to collect the remaining half of the burger. "Can I get you a box?" she asked, and the woman nodded, studying her curiously while Clarke grabbed the styrofoam "box."

"I make you uncomfortable," she stated bluntly when the blonde returned.

"Uh, I don't - "

"Yes, I do."

"Maybe I'm just having a bad day." Or they were both a little bit right.

"Right, sorry, I just seem to have this effect on people like you." Clarke could see she regretted that phrase the minute it came out, so she gave her a chance to reword it. "Real people." Well shit. The blonde had absolutely no idea what to say to that. "Will you sit with me?" Or that.

"We're not really supposed to."

The woman appeared confused. "But you've cleaned everything. Twice. I watched you. And I'm the only one here."

"I know, but we're still not supposed to sit with customers while we're on the clock." Clarke didn't bother asking why she was so interested in having a conversation. It didn't really matter.

"Fair enough. I should probably go now that I've finished eating."

Unless…

"No, that's okay, I can sit for a few minutes. It's been slow all night." The blonde pulled a chair out and sat down, waiting for the other woman to say something. It seemed to take forever.

"Do you like it here?" It was an awful conversation starter, not much to tell. Clarke had a feeling she couldn't exactly be open either, not if she wanted to be understood.

"It's fine," she shrugged.

"How long have you worked here?"

"About a year, I think."

"What's your name again?"

"Clarke."

"Right, sorry. You're not very talkative, Clarke."

"I guess not."

"Is there something I could do to make you more comfortable with me?"

Clarke had no idea what was going on. It was like an intense contest of who could avoid eye contact the longest.

"You could tell me your name."

"Lexa." It was pretty. Clarke almost told her so.

"Cool."

"Telling you my name seems to have made your responses shorter," Lexa noted.

"I don't understand what you want."

"What I want?"

"Yeah, why did you want me to sit down?"

"I thought that was obvious. I wanted to have a conversation with you."

"Some conversation," she laughed awkwardly, though it did nothing to relieve the tension.

"You're not giving me much to work with."

"Neither are you." Clarke looked up finally, tired of this stupid game, willing to give up whatever enormous tip she had conceived in her imagination.

"I see. I suppose I'll go then." Lexa stood and put her blazer on. "How much do I owe you?"

"The burger's $7.50." Clarke stood too, pushing her chair back in and beginning to straighten up the table while the brunette pulled some money from her purse.

"Here's a $10. You can keep the change for tip." If Clarke was being honest, it was more than she deserved. "And I know you're not going to take this, but I make it a point to always tip $100 when I go out. I certainly don't intend to change now." She held out a $100 to Clarke, who practically got goosebumps.

"I really can't take that, Lexa. I - that's way too much - and I was a terrible server."

"Why would you say that? You're certainly a terrible conversationalist, but I wouldn't go as far as insulting your work ethic." Her eyes were playful, and wave after wave of guilt came crashing down on Clarke. "I'm not doing it as an act of charity or pity. I just believe in tipping high, and I have the resources to do so. Please take it."

Clarke couldn't resist any longer. She needed it. If she turned down this offer, Raven would probably kick her out.

"You gave me two," she said before Lexa could leave.

"The other one is for Bellamy."

The smile Clarke had been fighting worked its way onto her face, and she saw Lexa's smirk in response. "I wish I knew what to say."

"Of course now you're _so_ desperate to speak." Her smile grew, but the buzzing of her phone turned it into a frown. "I have to take this."

Clarke nodded, her fingers brushing over the bills her in hand, still not sure if they were real. She knew the $102.50 was going toward her rent, and it might not be enough, but it would help them last a little longer. She wished she could tell Lexa that. But she didn't think she could stand the look in her eyes that was sure to come. That desperate need to help knowing she had the _resources_. It wouldn't be fair, and then Clarke would owe her. If she weren't on the verge of homelessness, she would have refused the obscenely large tip. In a way, Lexa was like her own little miracle.

Clarke watched her get into a fancy BMW and pull away, immediately saddened by the fact that she had not said goodbye. Knowing what she knew about Lexa, they'd probably never see each other again. See, in Clarke's world, Lexa was Someone Else, but in Lexa's world, Clarke was No One.

* * *

Clarke released an exhausted sigh as she stepped through the doors of her apartment. She felt like she was moving on autopilot. Her focus was shattered and all she could think of was the fact that, sooner rather than later, she would be even further in the hole then she is now. Between every thought of disaster was a flash of green eyes and a stoic half smile filtering through her brain. She shook off those memories quickly. She didn't have room in her brain to focus on someone who would forever be a mystery and completely out of her reach.

She shouldn't be thinking about her anyway. They had a two minute conversation and it was a complete disaster. Clarke exhaled again as she dropped her purse on the small table by the door followed by her keys. "Rae?" She called out as she slipped off her jacket and walked over to the small closet by the door.

Raven stepped out of her bedroom, her laptop cupped between the crook of her elbow and her neck. "Hey, Clarke." She greeted, her voice sounding about as defeated as Clarke felt.

Clarke closed the closet door and stepped toward her roommate. Her brow furrowed in question as she tilted her head slightly. "What's wrong?"

Raven rolled her lips together as she placed her laptop down on the small table hear their beat down old couch. "You're going to kill me."

The blonde sighed and ran her hand through her hair. As if she needed anymore bad news today. She plastered on her best supportive smile and crossed her arms against her chest. "Tell me."

"I… kind of… spent some of the rent money." Raven explained, sheepishly. "I needed something for class and it was a lot more expensive than I expected." She watched Clarke carefully, waiting for her expression to change. She raised her hand in defense. "I promise I will pick up double shifts on the weekend. We have a few weeks till it's due and I'm sure I can…"

"Raven, it's okay." Clarke lied, but she didn't want Raven to stress. That was her job. She raised her hand for a second then gripped her forearm as her arms remained clasped around her midsection. "We'll figure it out. We always do."

She exhaled again as she took the small steps toward her purse. She pulled out the tip she received from her aloof customer… from Lexa.

Clarke swallowed and pushed the smile further onto her lips. She held up the bill and released a small huff when Raven's eyes widened. "There are some people out there who still appreciate hard work." And a terrible conversationalist, apparently.

"Well, if they stop by every night we can kick this month's ass." Raven flopped down on the couch causing it to creek. She pulled her laptop onto her thighs and motioned her head for Clarke to join her. "Come here. I want to show you what I'm making."

Clarke breathed out trying to relax the tension in her body. She walked over to the couch and took a seat next to her roommate. Her best friend since she was nine. They made it through so much together. They could make it through this.

Blue eyes watched as Raven animatedly explained her latest project. She turned to look at the brunette, smiling at the way her face lit up as she talked about her work. Raven loved to build things. It was her passion to create and invent. And she was good at it. Really good at it. Clarke couldn't be more proud.

It was these moments that reminded her that, no matter what, she and Raven would achieve their dreams. Clarke the successful artist. Raven the mechanical genius. That was the dream and it was there's. The blonde was determined to see them come true.

No matter what she had to do.

* * *

" _Lexa?"_

 _The sound of her father's voice caused her to look up from her desk. Her palms pressed into the wood and she exhaled as she sat up straighter. She pushed her messy brown hair away from her face and leaned back in her chair. She smiled at the large man standing in her doorway. His tie was loose around his neck and there was a small smile on his lips._

" _Hello, Dad." She greeted, her mouth twitching just a bit as she rested her clasped hands on top of her head. "What can I do for you?"_

 _The small smile remained on his lips as he pushed himself away from the frame. "You can go home." He told her, placing his hands in his pockets. It caused the sides of his jacket to bunch up. Something only Lexa would concern herself with. "This is not the way a recent college graduate should be spending her summer."_

 _Lexa half rolled her eyes. She lowered her hands and pushed herself closer to the desk. "It is if she wants to help you close this deal."_

" _Lexa, the deal can wait. It's Friday." He took a seat at the edge of her desk. "I'm sure Costia would rather you be home with her then sitting in this boring office."_

 _Lexa scoffed. "This place is far from boring." Her expression faltered just a bit as she cleared her throat. "Costia understands."_

 _Her father cocked his eyebrow. "Does she really?"_

" _Yes." Lexa met his gaze. "She knows how important this is to me."_

" _More important than her?" The weight of the question showed on his features. He waited but his daughter just adverted her eyes, wanting to be anywhere but under the truth of her father's stare. "You know she's left about sixteen messages with Indra."_

" _You're exaggerating, Dad."_

" _Am I?"_

 _Lexa raised her attention to him once again. His face had zero expression. Not one telltale sign of whether or not he was serious about the amount. She opened her mouth to respond but decided against it and clamped her mouth shut._

 _Her father shifted in slightly. Obviously ignoring the annoying push of the corner of her desk against his backside. "Lexa, what have I told you about balance?"_

 _Lexa knew the answer he wanted. She just chose to give him a blank stare instead._

 _Her father sighed, raising his hand to brush at his beard for a second. He clasped his hands together then spoke. "It is important that your colleagues see you as a person…"_

" _And not just the future head of Woods Inc. Yeah, Dad, I get it." She tried for her response to come out with less sarcasm but, as per usual, she was unsuccessful._

 _He frowned. "I just want you to be happy and successful, Lexa." The smile tugged at the corner of his lips again. "Balance."_

" _Oh, leave her be, Gustus."_

 _Lexa smirked at the sound of her father's old friend's voice. She could always count on Titus to see things her way._

 _Gustus narrowed his eyes as Titus joined them at her desk. "Titus, don't encourage this behavior."_

" _Look at her, Gustus." He held his hand out toward Lexa to emphasize his point. "She's hardworking. She's brilliant. She's going to win this for us." He smirked at his friend. "She's far more business minded then you were at her age." He turned to Lexa. "Too busy chasing after your Mother rather than paying attention to the little things."_

" _If it wasn't for me chasing after her Mother, as you so eloquently put it, my brilliant daughter wouldn't be here." Gustus grinned at his own logic when Titus raised his hands in defeat. Her father stood from his place on her desk and lightly punched Titus' arm. "And what would Allie say if she heard you speaking of business over personal relationships?"_

 _Titus scoffed. "As long as Allie has control over the social gatherings you insist on having, she's perfectly content with the way our marriage works."_

" _You keep telling yourself that, old friend." Gustus patted his shoulder roughly before wrapping his arm around his friend's shoulders. "Come. Let's go have a drink." He pointed at his daughter. "You, young lady..."_

 _Lexa waved her hand, cutting him off. "Don't stay out too late, Dad. You know how Mom worries."_

" _I could say the same thing about Costia." He retorted as he tossed her a wink and turned Titus away from her desk. He mouthed the words 'go home' as he and Titus exited her office._

 _Lexa watched them go, a fond smile on her face. Once they had disappeared, closing the door behind them, she breathed out. Her attention turned to the phone resting on the right side of her desk. She pressed a button and waited for the beep before she spoke. "Indra?"_

 _Another beep. "Yes, Miss. Woods?"_

 _She chewed softly on the corner of her lip. Her mind racing at the right way to say what she had to say. She didn't want to upset Costia more than she already had. They hadn't been on the same page as of late. When Lexa told her father that Costia understood how important this was to her, she wasn't completely telling the truth._

" _Miss. Woods?"_

 _Lexa snapped from her thoughts and cleared her throat. "Will you inform Costia that I'll be home in a few hours? There are some things I need to finish up here first."_

 _There was a small beat of silence. "Of course, Miss. Woods."_

 _When Lexa finally arrived home at one o'clock in the morning, all that was waiting for her was a note..._

"You have a meeting today at two thirty." Indra stared down at the tablet she had perched between her wrist and the crook of her elbow. She pressed her stylist into the screen. "Next weekend is the charity gala at Arkadia. They are expecting you and your guest to be in attendance." She scrolled through other upcoming events. "And at the end of the month you have your brother's gallery opening. Should I add a plus one for that event as well?"

When Lexa didn't respond, Indra looked up from her tablet. Lexa was sitting in her large black leather chair, staring out the window. The view was beautiful, but not as captivating as Lexa was making it seem at that moment. Indra knew her employer was somewhere else. She probably hadn't heard a word she had said.

"Miss. Woods?" She called out, lightly. She held the tablet against her chest as she waited for the woman to look at her. She cleared her throat and waited.

Lexa finally broke free from her thoughts with a small shake of her head. "Oh, I'm sorry, Indra." She turned in her chair. Her hands rested flat on her desk. "I promise I heard everything you said."

Indra flashed a half smirk and raised an eyebrow. "Are you positive?"

"I could repeat it back to you, if you'd like?"

"No need, Miss. Woods." Indra responded, a slight chuckle in her voice. She returned her attention to her tablet. "Now, about the plus one…"

"Indra, you are very well aware that Luna and I are no longer together. I will most likely be attending the gala alone." Lexa pushed her chair away from her desk and stood. She walked toward the window, crossing her arms against her chest. "I won't be attending Lincoln's gallery opening."

Indra gave her a skeptical stare. "What would your father say if you weren't there to support your brother on his big day?"

Lexa sighed, dropping her head for a moment. "Fine. I'll be there."

"With a plus one?"

She turned her head to look at her assistant. "You are just as persistent with this whole 'life outside of work' thing as my father, you know that?"

"I've always believed in your father's motto of balance, Miss. Woods."

"Why is it every time I walk into this office someone is trying to balance you?"

Both women turned their attention to the sound of Titus voice. Indra took in a breath, doing her best to hide her dislike of the man interrupting their discussion. "Mr. Fliemkepa." She greeted with a small nod.

"Indra." He returned with a nod of his own. He focused on Lexa for a moment. "Indra, would you excuse us, please?"

"Of course." She pressed her lips together, stopping herself from saying anything that may come off rude. She looked at Lexa. "I'll inform Lincoln that you will be attending." Her eyes flittered to Titus and she held his stare. "With a plus one." She narrowed her eyes with a smug grin then walked toward the door, exiting the office, and closing the door behind her.

Titus huffed. It was deep and could almost be mistaken for a growl. He pushed his jacket back to place his hands inside his pockets.

His mannerisms were so much like her father's sometimes, it freaked Lexa out. The only true difference between them was their outlook on life outside of work.

Lexa returned to her seat. "What can I do for you, Titus?" She clasped her hands together, giving the man her full attention.

Titus cleared his throat before speaking. "I was just curious about the progress on the Azgeda contract. Is it almost completed?"

She could always count on Titus to shift her focus back to work. "It is actually done." She stated with a confident half smirk. "I had Indra make sure it was delivered to your office." She leaned back in her chair, rocking lightly. "Once the legal nonsense is completed, we should be able to make the offer."

Titus actually looked insulted. "Legal nonsense?" He scoffed. "I'll have you know that is the most important part of this deal."

Lexa made a face. "Hardly."

The man released what could have been mistaken for a chuckle. "Well, I'll go look it over and get back to you."

Lexa furrowed her brow. "Is that the only reason you stopped by?"

"Yes." Titus shrugged his shoulder. "Also to tell you not to let personal matters distract you. I know your most recent break up can be somewhat painful but…"

"Titus, we've already had this discussion. I'm fine." Her facial expression remained even Much like his own. "I am perfectly capable of focusing on my work."

"Forgive me for assuming anything less than your best for this venture." With another curt nod, he turned on his heels and left her office.

Lexa stared at the door for several minutes. Her eyes shifted to the papers on her desk. She pressed her elbow into the desk, her hand resting on her forehead to keep her head upright as her fingers dug through the pile. Buried under the paperwork was an envelope, her name scripted on the front in elegant handwriting.

She furrowed her brow, straightening up in her chair as she slid her finger under the split. She pulled out the card inside and began to read.

" _Hey, little sister. I can't believe how long it's been since we've seen each other. I can't wait for you to see the new gallery. It's pretty boss… if i do say so myself. Can't wait to finally meet the new girlfriend. It's about time you settled down again. Love you, Lincoln."_

Lexa breathed out heavily and tossed the card back onto her desk. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth and turned her chair to stare out the window once again. She swivelled the chair from side to side, her jaw clenching underneath her skin.

Lexa now had two events that expected her to bring a date. Where the hell was she going to find a plus one on such short notice?

She didn't have time for this.

She didn't have time for a new relationship. Or any relationship for that matter. She need to find something… someone… that would get everyone off of her back about her personal life and would allow her to focus on what was important.

Closing this deal and solidifying her place as head of Woods Inc.

Lexa scrubbed her hand across her face and muttered inaudibly to herself. "Shit…" She breathed out as she rested her head against the back of her chair and closed her eyes...


End file.
